enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Characters of All Time
In no particular order! 1. Goku - As a super saiyan, Goku can dish out the pain. He not only can destroy you but also destroy the planet you are standing on. Countless times he has proven himself worthy of our first spot. KAMEHAMEHA! '2. Popeye '- He biffs 'em and buffs 'em and always outroughs 'em. He IS Popeye the Sailor Man! Not only does he smoke like there is no tomorrow but he also is constantly beating the snot out of people for no particular reason. Truly worthy of the next rank! '3. Nemesis T-Type '- An unstoppable walking tumor. Whoops, not the Hulk. An unstoppable bio-organic weapon designed to show intelligennce in B.O.W.s is possible. His only purpose in life is to hunt down the special ops cops of the Police unit S.T.A.R.S. in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Nothing can take down this seven foot giant, who only grows and mutates the more you attempt to destroy him. Well, nothing except a nuke. Next! '4.Batman '- The Dark Knight does deliver in the terms of stopping crime. On numerous occasions he has exploited the follies of the cackling clown Joker. He also is pretty good with the ladies so that's a plus. Next Level! '5. V (V for Vendetta) '- The V-man can mess someone up. Famous for his witty comedy and thirst for blood, this revenge fueled assassin is a boss. He takes down armed men with simple knives. How is it going to end? With his hands around your neck. (Just In case you didn't understand that, it is a line from the movie) '6. Boba Fett '- As if owning a jet pack wasn't cool enough, Boba Fett is a Mandalorian with a drive to thrive. He can kill yyou , freeze you in carbonite, electrocute you, and feed you to a Rancor. He, like Batman is also considered a ladies man so extra points there. '7. Deadpool '- Playboy turned comical assassin. A mixture every guy likes. He is armed to the teeth with swords, guns, bombs, etc. He also looks pretty stylish in his red suit. It's always a good idea to kill people with some flair. Truly an awesome guy! '8. Dovakiin '- With the power to alchemix like a DJ, Dovakiin can shout you out of his way. Using the Thu'um to kill people is way more fun than you think. Also I think you would be pretty happy if you got out of bed and the morning and just had to go kill some dragons. FUS RO DAH! '9. Ryu '- A Japanese Fighting Machine with an attitude, Ryu is a pretty cool character. If he isn't punching people's jaws in he is probably spending his time shooting mystic powers at you. Fun and irritating depending if you are giving or recieving the damage. Truly deserves our spot. Hadouken! '10. Scorpion '- From the ever popular Mortal Kombat series, Scorpion is here to chop off some heads and lick the knife life the evil son of a gun he is. His eyes glow and his fists are looking to bust some heads. I wouldn't get in this guys way. He can Finish you pretty quick. GET OVER HERE! Category:Top 10 List Category:Nautilus747 Category:Bias Category:Opinion